The present invention relates generally to the field of dentistry, and in particular, to a new and useful universal implant arrangement including a tapered and threaded anchor for implantation into the jaw bone of a mammal, means for rotating the anchor for seating it in the jaw bone, and means for mounting a replacement tooth or teeth to the anchor.
For the purpose of this disclosure and the claims forming a part thereof, relative terms and terms having functionally opposite but equivalent meanings such as, but not limited to, up, down, left, right, upwardly, downwardly, male and female, are used to include their opposite meaning. For, example, when referring to an implant anchor having a lower body portion with an upwardly facing opening, this is meant to also include an implant anchor having an upper body portion with a downwardly facing opening.
A wide variety of dental implant structures and systems is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,381 to Niznick, for example, discloses a screw-type dental implant anchor with an externally-threaded body portion joined to a top portion having an unthreaded exterior wall, and an internal, wrench-engaging surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,624 to Ogino, et al. discloses a dental implant with a dental root part having a substantial portion of the dental root surface to be placed in contact with the jaw bone, formed of a biologically active glass or glass-ceramic material that is contoured to have a selected taper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,160 to Ismail discloses a dental implant having an alveolar surface and a hollow core therein, a prosthetic head having a shaft thereon, and a prosthesis. The shaft has a particular structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,383 to Grafelmann teaches a self-tapping screw implant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,570 to Zuest, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,675 to Singer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,819 to Robinson and U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,662 to Carmichael et al., all disclose the use of the so called Morse taper in a dental implant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,551 to Chalifoux teaches a dental system for insertion into a bore of a jaw bone of a patient which comprises an implant having a central bore extending from a top surface through a portion of the vertical height of the implant, one first extension extending from and directly attached to a first wall of the central bore, a dental post having a stem section shaped to fit into the central bore and having a second wall with at least one second extension attached directly to the post and positioned to frictionally fit with the first extension to retain the post within the central bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,873 discloses an implant with a stepped and threaded body for extending into the jaw bone.
Despite the effort of many practitioners in this field, a need remains for an effective universal dental implant arrangement.